


Full of Flame, I Drank the Same

by hesterbyrde



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened and sure enough on the other side was an obviously and incredibly inebriated Will Graham.</p><p>“You said any time.” He slurred.</p><p>“And for any reason.” Beverly replied stepping back to let him in. “But I get to ask questions. What brought this on?”</p><p>“Cheap whiskey and self loathing?”</p><p>“Can you be more specific?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Flame, I Drank the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! I come with my offering for the Drunken Kisses Challenge!
> 
> I've been on a Beverly/Will rare-pair jag lately, so I couldn't resist shaking things up a little.
> 
> The title is taken from the song, "Bedlam Boys" as sung by Pandora Celtica.
> 
> I had no beta reader on this one, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life. Thank you for reading!

A sharp knock on the front door caught Beverly just as she finished pulling on her pajamas. A stealthy peek between the blinds in her bedroom window revealed Will’s Volvo parked on the curb. No wonder Peanut hadn't gone nuts like she usually did when there was a visitor. Though she was already sniffing at the door before Beverly even got to the living room.

The door opened and sure enough on the other side was an obviously and incredibly inebriated Will Graham.

“You said any time.” He slurred.

“And for any reason.” Beverly replied stepping back to let him in. “But I get to ask questions. What brought this on?”

“Cheap whiskey and self loathing?”

“Can you be more specific?”

“Just got in from another round of tests with Dr. Sutcliff.” He scratched a hand through his already mussed hair.

“Not good results?”

“No just… No results. Everything is “inconclusive” or is going to take weeks to process.” Will flopped down on the couch. “Is it weird that I almost want it to be something horrible? Like cancer or a tumor? Something big that I can do something about or at least… y’know, know the outcome. Rather than just all this unknown waiting bullshit?”

“No. I can totally see that.” Beverly agreed, easing down next to him. “So what… got some whiskey to mourn with?”

“Guess you could say that.” Will shrugged. “Almost made it to the interstate before I realized I was probably not really safe to drive… so that's how I wound up on your doorstep.” Will reeled a little as he reached down to scratch Peanut’s ears.

“Well, let me get you some aspirin and a Gatorade and we’ll get you sett-”

“What if Dr. Lecter is right and there's nothing I can do?” Will cut her off. His sorrow and desperation were thicker than the whiskey in his voice. She had made to get up but slid back into her seat as he went on. “What if this is the new normal?”

Beverly let her teeth click shut as she carefully weighed her reply. “Then, we’ll figure something out.” she settled for saying, feeling wholly unhelpful.

Will eyed her sourly though he was starting to have a good deal of trouble focusing on her face.

“We will.” Beverly pressed, laying a hand over his. “There's never “nothing” to do. That hasn't been suggested, has it?”

“No.” Will answered with a sullen slur.

“Then we’ll figure something out.” she repeated, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

“We?”

“Fuck yeah, we will.” Beverly elbowed him. “Besides. I need you around. I'm going to the Keys over Christmas and someone has to keep Peanut.”

They both smiled down at the shaggy blonde dog who looked back up at them with a jolly tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Without warning, Will leaned in and kissed Beverly. She'd barely had time to turn her head to catch his lips. It was sloppy and off center at first. His breath was hot, and smelled of cheap whiskey, but under it all Beverly could practically taste his desperation. 

Will went practically boneless after a moment, sliding down to rest his forehead in the crook of her neck. 

Beverly smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around him, one hand carding absently through his hair. He felt clammy and feverish… probably the whiskey, which meant she should move him closer to a bathroom.

“I’m sorry, Beverly.” Will’s voice was clumsy, and muffled against her skin. “I’m such a mess.”

She gave him a little squeeze. “Yeah, but you’re my friend and you showed up on my doorstep which makes you my mess tonight.” She felt the tension coiled in her heart begin to ease when she felt him smile against her neck. “Come on. Gatorade, aspirin, and then bed.”

It took two tries for Will to succeed at standing, even with Beverly’s help. “Thanks, Beverly.” he mumbled, sagging against her as she carried him to bed. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“Like I said… I’ll need a dog-sitter for my trip.”

“How d’you know I won’t kidnap her?”

“Because I know where you live. Besides. I need her so you’ll come visit me.”

“I’d come visit you without Peanut.”

“But it makes a good excuse.” She eased him down into the bed, pulling the sheet up around him. His eyelids were already slipping closed before his head even touched the pillow. 

After he was tucked in, she fetched the promised Gatorade and medicine but he was already snoring when she got back. She placed them on the bedside table and climbed into bed behind him. He snuffled in his sleep and rolled over to pull her close, pillowing his head on her shoulder as he had on the couch earlier.

“Beverly?” her name was barely intelligible.

“Yes, Will?”

“Whatever they find… or don’t find… don’t give up on me.”

Tears stung her eyes as she hugged him closer. “Of course not. I promise.”


End file.
